Sorry
by naboonoir
Summary: Vince was latter than usual, Howard thought nothing of it, until Naboo got a strange call. HOWINCE ONESHOT.


Vince was, as usual, late.  
Every day it was the same; he would prance in some time after midday, usually with a hangover, and make up some ridiculous excuse like 'a frog stole my boots'.  
Howard opened up every morning alone, hoping Vince would come on time to distract him from his mind.  
Bollo would usually be preparing for a dj set somewhere, and Naboo would be getting high with other shamans or with his mate from Dixons.  
Howard felt alone, he only really had one friend, which was Vince. He couldn't count Lester, he was a burke. But even Vince wasn't talking to him recently. Come to think of it, Vince wasn't talking to Bollo or Naboo either.  
'Probably thinks he is too good for us' Howard thought.  
Howard looked up at the clock, it was one in the afternoon, this was quite late, even for Vince.

'Oi, Howard'  
Howard was woken by Naboo calling his name; obviously he had fallen asleep over the shop counter out of boredom and lack of business.  
'What' He mumbled back, not bothering to look up.  
'Where's Vince, you seen him?'  
'What, no I haven't' He looked up now, anything to do with Vince interested him, as much as he tried to deny it, he was obsessed with his younger friend.  
'Yeah well it's 5 o'clock, get your arse up and phone 'im'  
'Fine'

Howard got up and went to his room in the flat above to search for his mobile.  
'One unread message' the glowing screen stated.  
Howard opened the message to find just one word.  
'Sorry'  
It was from Vince's number, at 12pm. Why would he be needing to say sorry? Had he got the wrong number?  
Howard ignored it and phoned Vince, but he couldn't get an answer. He phoned again, still no answer.  
It wasn't unusual for Vine not to pick up straight away, he was usually too busy with his tit box mates, and the rest of the Camden elite.

He left his room in order to inform Naboo and catch up on Doctor Who, him and Vince usually watched it together.  
He found Naboo on the house phone, talking in a serious tone, for Naboo anyway, to someone.  
'Howard, the car keys now.' He said as soon as the put the phone down.  
'What, why?' What the well was he on about, Howard thought.  
'Just do it, I'll explain when we get there'

Howard pulled up to the local A&E hospital with Naboo and Bollo.  
So many things rushed through his head, what had happened to Vince, had he gotten into another fight? Oh god, he could have been stabbed!

Naboo lead him to the front desk and asked for a 'Vince Noir' the woman put on a fake smile and told the 3 of them where to go.  
It was a small a&e room on the bottom floor, they were lead in by a doctor who asked them to wait for a minute.  
Howard took this opportunity to ask Naboo what had happened, but got told it was better to ask Vince himself.  
After what seemed like an eternity they were lead through the papery white curtains to where Vince was laying on a hospital bed.  
He looked so vulnerable right now, with his makeup smudged on his face and tears in his eyes. Howard wanted to scoop him up in his arms and protect him, he wanted to make Vince his own.

'You alright?' Naboo asked  
Vince sniffed and nodded slightly, still crying.  
'Well alright, I'll let you and 'oward alone for a bit, come on Bollo, let's get some food.'  
Naboo and Bollo went through the curtain and Howard turned to Vince.  
'What happened little man?' he asked  
'Howard I-Im so sorry'  
'Sorry for what, tell me what happened.'  
'I took a tone of sleeping pills… I'm so sorry!'  
'What, Vince no! Why would you do that?!' Howard was angry, he didn't know who with though.  
'I wanted to sleep forever'  
'But, you're made of sunshine, you're always happy'  
'It's all an act, Howard. Im hollow'  
Howard grabbed Vince's hand, holding it tightly in his, he never wanted to let go.  
'Listen, Vince, never do anything like that again.'  
'Why? Why do you care?!' Vince took his hand back and rolled over so he wasn't facing Howard.  
'I just do. Vince, please just tell me why you wanted to sleep forever, I want to help.'  
'You think I'm just some ponce Howard, you an' everyone else! No one cares how I feel, just what I look like. You think I'm well thick, but I aint. An' I aint shallow, like you think I am. '  
'Come on, Vince, I don't see you like that, you can be shallow sometimes, but so can everyone! And I know you're smart sometimes, you're gifted, you can talk to animals. No one else can do that, Vince.'  
Vince turned away from Howard, they sat in silence for a few minutes, the only sound between them was Vince's quiet crying.  
Vince mumbled something that sounded like 'I love you' but no Howard had to be dreaming, there's no way, is there..?  
'What?' Howard asked.  
Vince rolled over to face him and whispered  
'I love you, Howard, an' it's well horrid having to hide it all the time.'  
'Oh Vince'  
'What'  
'Vince, I love you too!'  
'Huh?'  
'Vince, I bloody love you.'  
'You're just feelin' sorry for me, 'cos I tried to off myself, you'll forget it all in a week'  
'No, I really do, you're more than my best friend.'  
'Do ya' really mean that?'  
Howard nodded and Vince made a space on the bed for Howard, they laid there in silence, enjoying each other's embrace.  
'Will you help me get better, Howard?' Vince said after about ten minutes, turning to face the older man.  
'Of course' He pulled Vince closer 'Now try to sleep.'

* * * *

Howard was woken by a nurse coughing to get his attention; he looked up at her, blushing.  
'Visiting hours are over, you have to leave.' She sounded impatient.  
'Alright, let me just say goodbye.' She walked away, looking very annoyed.  
Howard turned back to Vince just as his eyes fluttered open.  
'What was that?' the younger man asked.  
'I have to go now, I'll be back first thing tomorrow.'  
'Promise?'  
'Promise.'  
They lay there for a few more minutes until the nurse came back and howard got out of the bed and flattened down his clothes.  
'See you tomorrow, little man.' He said turning away to leave.  
'Wait! Howard, are we like a thing now?' Vince whispered.  
'I guess so, little man.' Howard said and leaned down to kiss him.  
'Genius.'

_  
**Authors note- Thank you for reading! This is my first fic, so I'm sorry if it's a bit rubbish. All feedback welcome!**


End file.
